The present invention relates to a command execution device, a command execution system, a command execution method and a command execution program.
Batch processing is normally used in the case of processing large volumes of data in batch, such as calculating the salaries of employees. Patent Publication JP-A-2009-211426 discloses a batch job management system for managing batch jobs for which batch processing is executed.
In batch processing, a series of procedures are registered in advance, and the registered procedures are processed continuously. In the case of batch processing, it is common to execute processing while repeating fixed input/output operations, such as processing after sequentially reading data or sequentially writing processed data. Therefore processing efficiency can be improved by executing processing while considering the characteristics of the input/output operations. In the above mentioned Patent Publication JP-A-2009-211426, nothing is stated about executing processing while considering the input/output operations.